


This Charming Man

by AceQueenKing



Category: Tekken
Genre: Control, Dark, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mishima Family Dynamics are Fucked Up, Power Dynamics, Trojan Horse Level Gifting, dubconish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Lars isn't sure when he sold his life to Lee Chaolan, but he has no doubt Chaolan owns him now.





	This Charming Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered/gifts).



Lars couldn't say at what point his life became the property of Violet corporation.

It had happened gradually, somewhere between Alisa's repair and Jin's abduction, in the space between when Lee Chaolan once asked him to complete a task for him and when he expected it done. Lars had never been a subtle man, but he knew enough to be afraid of Chaolan. He has thought being vigilant would be enough to maintain that all too necessary layer of protection; he thought wrong.

Now, staring at the armor Chaolan had sent to his Violet Corp apartment to replace that he'd lost to the last conflict with the Zaibatsu, he couldn't help but wonder where he had missed signing away his soul.

He had expected he would merely need to find a replacement on his own time; he had not expected to be given something by Chaolan, let alone something this exorbitant in value. He ran his hands down finely stitched kevlar in purple, his hands freezing, as it had, on the emblem stitched on the side: the familiar Lion logo he'd worn forever was present, but next to it, a unicorn, painted in silver. It was a message, and he knew what it meant.

There was a knock on the door, and Lars didn't bother to stand. He already knew who it was.

"Come in," he said. There was little point in not opening the door. He knew Chaolan had the keycards to the entire facility.

Sure enough, Chaolan appeared, his eyes sparkling. "Oh, excellent." He smiled, and Lars felt an unease that wormed its way into his soul. Chaolan looked - well, satisfied. "I see you already received my gift."

Lars' hands clenched around the fabric and he resisted the urge to throw it in Chaolan's face.

"What is this?" He asked. He didn't bother to hold back his emotions, simply waving it under Chaolan's nose. "Is this your idea of a sick joke?"

Chaolan raised an eyebrow but otherwise failed to react. "Wrong size?"

He unfolded the bunch of fabric and pointed, angrily, at the combined sigil.

"Ah," Chaolan said. He once more failed to react, which pissed Lars off even more. He wanted to punch him, to scream, to tell him in no uncertain words that he was his own man. Chaolan, indifferent, strolled past him, his arms clasped to the side as he stared out at the cityscape of Dubai.

"You shouldn't have assumed--" Lars huffed. He was furious but knew he couldn't speak his mind too much; the fiercest strike was, after all, that it was true. He _owed_ Chaolan.

"You remind me of Kazuya," Lee said, still not bothering to turn around. Lars blood ran cold at the sound of that name and he dropped the cloth onto his bed. He put one hand gently on Chaolan's shoulder but Chaolan did not turn. _Coward_.

"I'm nothing like him," he said; lightning cascaded down his arm as if to belittle that claim, but neither of them spoke of it.

"You are making his mistakes." Chaolan turned and shrugged his hand off his shoulder with a grace Lars couldn't help but notice, damn him. Those eyes were calm and calculating and narrowed as looked at Lars. "He was always too independent for his own good. As soon as we thought Heihachi was dead, he wanted to change everything about the Zaibatsu. He threw us into Hokkaido, shoved us into bed with the Yakuza, and the world rose up against us. All because he wanted to prove he _wasn't_ daddy." Chaolan shrugged. "Jin is much the same as his father, perhaps inevitable there - but you - I am surprised, to see the resemblance."

"I'm not a _thug_ , not like them," Lars swore. He turned away, looked to the desert oasis beyond then and felt - overwhelmed. He ran a hand through his hair and was surprised when Chaolan embraced him from behind.

"No, you have more noble goals, or at least that's what you tell yourself." Chaolan's voice was little more than a hiss as he whispered into Lar's ear and his hands dug into Lars' hips. "But morals aside, you're chasing the Mishima legacy and that only ends one way. You weren't born into it, didn't grow up in it, so perhaps there is still time for you to realize the wise thing to do is to ride my coat-tails, acknowledge what I've done for you, and perhaps -" Chaolan's hand rested, perhaps purposefully, at the zipper of Lars' pants. "Show your _appreciation_."

Lars cocked his head, breathing deeply. He could see Chaolan's eyes glittering behind him; the man showed no sign of hesitance or nervousness, merely the confidence of a man who knew he had him right where he wanted them. he wondered if Chaolan was even surprised by his outburst. How many steps ahead of everyone else was Lee Chaolan?

"Of course, you are free to leave. I won't be able to protect you," Chaolan said. The hand on his belt moved away and he heard the sound of a lighter striking. The warm light behind him and distinctive, bitter smell of tobacco suggested Lee was already celebrating his conquest, and Lars knew he was defeated.

Chaolan's reflection in the mirror took a long drag. "You should know if you choose that option that Kazuya will likely have orders to assassinate you on sight. Heihachi, too; I'm afraid neither minds a bit of spilled blood, even if it's from one of their own."

"No love lost among us Mishimas," Chaolan said, looking up at Lars, mouth quirked as if he was telling his own little joke. Lars did not find it funny. Lars thought, with a churning stomach, of all the things that the Violet Corporation had acquired while he had been allied with Chaolan: Jin, Alisa...Lars, himself. Heihachi and Kazuya had only one Mishima in their rosters, themselves; Chaolan, somehow, had two by blood and one, judging from the way Chaolan was looking at him, by bearing. He'd been raised by the Mishimas, Lars dimly remembered; he'd taken that as a sign for why Chaolan wouldn't betray him to Heihachi, but now...

"And if I leave, I suppose you'll get rid of Alisa, too," he said, testing the waters. Chaolan would either prove as power hungry as the rest of them or he'd prove generous. He had no reason to keep her, no reason beyond power...

"Oh no," Chaolan cooed. "I couldn't risk her tech getting over to the Mishimas again; without Bosconovitch, they'll never be able to reproduce her. And G Corp..." Lee Chaolan chuckled and tossed his hair. "I can't possibly lose G Corp as a customer by showing Kazuya better chipsets he can reverse-engineer. Jack's aren't smart tech, but their chipset is certainly profitable."

Lars eyes opened wider in shock; he hasn't realized that Chaolan was playing both sides. Suddenly the Violet industries steadfast refusal to become involved in the war between the Zaibatsu and G Corporation became a lot less noble.

"Oh dear, I've told you too much," Chaolan crooned. One of his hands toyed the glove on the other; what Lars had assumed was simply an accessory became a lot more malevolent as Lee toyed with it, his smile glinting in the low light. "Well, that won't be a problem...Assuming we are still partners, no?"

"Of course," he said, and ignored his heart's whooshing beat, a cacophony of adrenaline flooding through him, urging him to run. Chaolan reached out a bare hand and touched his chin, telling him to stop. He did.

"Glad to hear it," Chaolan said, though there was no relief in that curiously monotone voice. "Now, if you're done being a rebellious brat - _kneel_." He exerted no pressure on Lars but he felt it none the less as he sank to his knees. Chaolan's gloves fluttered to the ground, and his hands wrapped around Lars' head.

Whether it was a gesture of affection or control - well, Lars knew it was the later. But looking up into Chaolan's eyes, he could almost be fooled into thinking it was the former.


End file.
